


A Random set of Terraria Stories

by AnonymousDR



Category: Terraria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Good Demons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Slice of Life, Transformation, i'm not good at writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDR/pseuds/AnonymousDR
Summary: With the Land of Terraria being the jumbled up piece of magic and science you'd wonder how any of the Denizens bare to live in a place like this. Here's a hint they don't, but at least their trying.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Random set of Terraria Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PoV: The Travelling Merchant

It was getting dark out in the Forest Village, despite my regular schedule of leaving before the sun sets, my old friend the Merchant forced me to stay at the village for the night out of hospitality, not that I'd complain, I don't mind spending the night on a bed for once. When I entered the House however, the Golfer had given us a weird look before whispering to the Merchant, I couldn't hear them precisely but what I could comprehend was something about one of the rooms. I didn't really pay much mind to it, probably something about the zoologist making a mess at night or something at night, didn't really matter, I don't intend to intrude in peoples business.

The Merchant soon took me to the Player's Room, he told me that the Player will be in the Jungle for the next few weeks and that it was fine to sleep here, I looked around the room for a bit, along with the bed, there were tons of trophies and relics everywhere, I guessed the stories about the player slaying Demons and Monsters were true. While I was making myself at home, the Merchant decided to tell me the rules of this place, which was a bit weird considering I had been to this village at least once a week and this is the only time I heard about the village having rules. Maybe it was just a night thing.

"Before I leave I gotta tell you some rules, Don't leave any of your tool or weapons outside, Try to ignore the howling, the Zoologist can't help it. Oh and no matter what you hear, from the Guide's room try to ignore it, trust me it's fine." The last thing the Merchant said was defiantly the weirdest one in the group. From what I know, the Guide was just some bland Know-it-all who was friends with an old man and a fox lady. What could he be doing to enlist that rule. Suffice it to say, It was hard to sleep that night.

When I finally felt like sleeping i started to hear some small growling coming from outside, at first I thought it was the Zoologist like the Merchant said, but it sounded nothing like what a fox would make. Either way, I should just ignore it, no matter what that noise was if the other residents are still around it's probably nothing, probably just some Zombie or something. Either way, I have my Pulse Bow, I'll be fine.

Then I heard scratching coming from the other side of the wall, it was quiet but rapid, at first I thought it was some sort of critter or something but then it got louder and more chaotic, it started to sound like teeth chattering. At this point I had to know what was happening, no matter what the Merchant said I just had to find out. So I got out of bed grabbed my Pulse Bow and headed outside. When I got outside I saw all the other rooms were unlit except for one, the Guide's Room, it wasn't a bright light probably just a candle, but it was still the only other lit room other than mine.

I walked towards the door to the room and knocked on it, "Hey are you alright in there?" I said thru the door, He said that everything was fine but not to come in. The weird thing was that it sounded like their was more than one person in their, not like multiple people saying the same thing though, like their were multiple Guides in there saying the same thing. At this point I had to know what was going on in there, so disobeying the Merchant's rule, I looked thru the window. I shouldn't have done that.

Inside the room was a humanoid like figure, It almost looked like the Guide but it had bloodshot eyes and razor sharp teeth, their were multiple tentacle like things with what I assume to be meatballs with mouths attached to it's stomach. I don't know what it was doing in there but it was carrying something in its tentacle things. In all honesty I was more disgusted than scared, It seemed harmless and probably just another friendly character, then it looked at me, I don't know why but the moment it looked at me I was Horrified. Instinctively I moved away from the window and grabbed my Pulse Bow, I don't know what got into me but all I thought was if I tried to run away I would die. So Instinctively I pulled the Bowstring back pointed at the Thing's eyes and shot. The last I could remember afterwards falling to the ground and the door to the Guide's room opening.

I woke up in the Player's room, I must have been out for a while cause the sun was already up. I sat up on the bed, finding my pulse bow lying on the wall next to me. God, the back of my head hurt, the arrow must have ricocheted from the window to the back of my head. I was just sitting there wondering what would cause me to fire the bow to begin with, till it all came flooding back to me and I stood up, grabbed me bow and ran out the room.

I ran straight to the merchant's room to tell him everything, all about the thing in the Guide's Room. However, the answer I got wasn't very concise, nor was it what I expected. I expected my friend to stand up knives ready to storm the Guide's room but instead he sat me down told me some really confusing stuff. He talked about how over the years the Guide has been spontaneously combusting throughout the years. That I understood, I even saw some of them firsthand, but then he told me that a few days ago, the Player and Guide discovered something, something about a doll looking like the guy and how it had some strange power over the Guide or something, I don't know he wasn't that good at explaining.

Either way, he said something about harnessing that power or something, either way he said that only a select few know about this and this was as much information he was suppose to give me. Honestly I didn't really believe it, but considering what happened last night it's the only explanation I'll take. So at the end of all this, I didn't get much sleep and got scared by god knows what I saw. All in all a standard Night in Terraria. So I got my wares, and ready myself to head back out on my own again, but before I left I decided to take a look in the Guide's Room one last time.

When I got to his room I saw that it was empty, shocker he must have left. I went around the room, nothing inside was suggesting that anything bad happened here except for some books on the floor. There was one thing weird though, in the middle of the room was a table, again nothing weird, but on it was what was intriguing.

On the Table was an unlit Black Torch and a Doll.


End file.
